1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Locking Pin Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Locking Nut System for locking a nut onto a conventional fastener without the nut becoming loosened thereby providing a safe, reliable and quick securing means to the conventional fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Locking Pin Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Locking Pin Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Locking Pin Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,689; U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,299; U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,586; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,338; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,428 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,553.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Locking Nut System. The inventive device includes a hexagonal nut having a plurality of radial apertures and a perimeter channel, a length of wire having a loop at one end, a protective coating covers the wire, and a plurality of traverse ribs extend from the coating opposite of the loop.
In these respects, the Locking Nut System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a nut onto a conventional fastener without the nut becoming loosened thereby providing a safe, reliable and quick securing means to the conventional fastener.